People spend about one third of their lives sleeping. Restful sleep is important for maintenance of good health. For this reason, people are always trying to find a way to make themselves sleep more comfortably. A suitable height for a pillow is such that the neck, the cervical vertebra and the backbone of the user are aligned with the head when sleeping on the pillow. When the pillow user lies on his back, he needs a different pillow height from what is needed on his side or on his stomach. Some users prefer two different sleep positions, such as their back and their stomach, or their back and their side. Others use all three sleep positions in order to get a restful night's sleep. It is desirable to have a pillow that can accommodate multiple sleep positions.
There are many different types of pillows. There are pillows for infants, for children, and for adults. There are firm pillows, soft pillows, pillows designed specifically for back sleepers or side sleepers, foam pillows, down pillows, fiber pillows, multi-part pillows and many others. While pillows of various designs are currently available or have been proposed, there remains a need for a pillow that is more universal so that it can be used by persons with multiple sleep preferences.